1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a counterbalance assembly for a dishwasher door, and an apparatus and method associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher typically includes a wash tub for containing the dishware to be washed, wherein the tub defines a front opening. The front opening is configured to be engaged by a door for closing/sealing the front opening. The door is typically hinged at the lower end thereof such that the upper end of the door can be pivoted downward so as to permit access to the interior of the tub.
The dishwasher may include a device for balancing or counterbalancing the weight of the door, when opening and closing the door. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,706 to Tuller discloses an adjustable door balancing mechanism that includes a counterbalance spring. The counterbalance spring extends between the door and an adjustable bracket mounted to the tub support. The tension in the counterbalance spring may be varied by changing the position of the adjustable bracket.
Despite these improvements in counterbalancing a dishwasher door, it would be advantageous for the door of the dishwasher to be balanced or counterbalanced so as to allow for smooth opening and closing of the door. That is, it may be advantageous to configure the door so as to prevent the door from inadvertently pivoting to the open or closed positions and/or to allow for the door to be maintained at various positions between the open and closed positions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a counterbalance assembly that facilitates opening and closing of a dishwasher door. In addition, it may be desirable to provide a counterbalance assembly that may be easily integrated with a dishwasher, is cost efficient, and may be readily adjusted.